The girls : Eila
by GalliaDavia
Summary: Some scenes about Toll Road I couldn t get out of my head, realizing that the most quiet and polite Expendables member just never gets the attention he actually deserves. Toll Road / OC
1. The library

**___To avoid too much confusion and as things didn´t develop as planned recently, I decided to publish the stories separately, so please don´t be disappointed that this is no new chapter, but just republished! I hope to update soon!_**

* * *

_I just wanted to do some oneshots about the Expendables´girls...so this is my first one. I´ve written before about Eila...for the ones who are interested and haven´t read it so far, I recommend to read chapter 24 (the ladies night) of "The mirror´s darker side". _

_Disclaimer : I don´t own any of the Expendables characters_

* * *

**_Toll Road / Eila_**

„Jeez, just have a look at the weather out there", Barbara said, throwing a look out of the large windows of the library into the rainy evening. „I just hope I´ll get to the restaurant without it still raining cats and dogs out there!"

„So you have big plans for tonight ?" Eila asked, watching her colleague pack her stuff together.

Barbara nodded.

„Gregory asked me out again."

Eila smiled.

„That sounds like things really start getting serious, huh ?"

Barbarba blushed slightly.

„Yeah, doesn´t it ?"

Barbara threw another look at her watch. She had done that about twenty times within the last half an hour.

„Another fifteen minutes to go", she said full of anticipation.

„You´ll somehow manage to get them over", Eila soothed her good-humoredly.

„Not sure!" Barbara answered impatiently and in high spirits.

Eila let her eyes wander over the counter and the bookshelves around. The last visitor had left a while ago. On days like this one, cold and rainy, people didn´t leave their homes to go to the library of all places.

Barbaras groan made her look up.

„Oh no!" she said. „That guy´s not serious!"

„What you´re talking about ?" Eila asked, throwing a look at the entrance door.

„Uh, you´ll see! Just wait until he comes around the corner!"

„Oh, _him_", Eila said, recognizing one of their regulars.

„Yeah, _him_!" Barbara echoed ill-humoredly. „Our friend with the funny ear. And I bet he´s got about twenty books to give back, wants ´just to scan through the recent ones`, which will take him about a goddamn hour, and..."

„What is your problem with his ear ?" Eila interrupted her complaint. „It´s a common injury among wrestlers."

„Really ?" Barbara asked, disbelief in her voice.

„Really", Eila confirmed.

„Did _he_ tell you that ?"

„No, he didn´t", Eila answered. „But he told me that he´s doing some mixed martial arts stuff. My uncle wrestled, so do his sons. Believe me, it _is _a common injury."

„Well, whatever! He´s really not my type! I mean, I know _you_ like him... ´s that a late side effect of your former job ?"

Eila softly nudged Barbara´s arm.

„Come on! I mean, have you ever had a real look at him ? Those shoulders ? This chest ? I´d bet that there´s a damn sixpack underneath that clothes!"

„Oh, stop it!" Barbara answered lowly, but with a smile. „I am generally not into prize fighters - and especially not into ones who turn up at bad times only! Sorry, girl!"

Eila chuckled. Barbara was rather into arrogant looking business guys in tailored suits.

„You know, I really prefer him to this retired professor who I bet only comes here every first day of the month not to go through the Bible stuff at the end of the hall again, but to read the latest Playboy there, just to ask you again on his way out why he hasn´t seen you at church last Sunday", Eila commented.

„Come on", she said then. „I´ll take care of him. Why don´t you call it a day ?"

„No, I can´t do that..."

Eila´s smile widened.

„Just go. I am not going to dime you out."

„You _really_ wanna do that ?" Barbara asked.

Eila smiled.

„Yeah, no problem. Now go and bewitch Gregory a little. Have a nice evening!"

Barbara hesitated for another second. Then she hugged Eila for a second.

„You´re an angel!"

„Yeah, sure."

_Rather a fallen one looking forward to another lonely night on the couch_, she added in her mind.

„Now _leave"_, she encouraged her colleague.

Barbara grabbed her purse and jacket.

„So, see you tomorrow."

„Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

Barbara granted the library´s last visitor for today only the shortest still decent nod for a greeting on her way out.

* * *

Eila put her hands down to the counter and waited patiently for him to draw closer, eying him up. He was in a jeans and a shirt of bright red under a dark leather jacket which emphasized the broad shoulders in a way she admittedly appreciated.

As it was with every job, there were people one liked and people one disliked, people who would just ruin or just make one´s day.

Sean was the type to make hers.

* * *

„Hi", he said casually when he had reached the counter.

She found again that she liked his smile.

„Hi", she answered.

She eyed up his battered face for a moment.

„How are you ?" he asked.

She smiled.

„Fine, thank you. But I am not sure if I should ask you the same."

She gestured towards the bruises and scratches all over his face.

„It looks worse than it really is", he shrugged it off.

„So how was your trip ?"

„My trip ?" he asked, confused for a moment.

„Well, your trip to...abroad ?" she answered, realizing belatedly that he hadn´t told her where he would travel this time. All she knew was that he travelled much. And that he used to look battered when he returned, most likely from the martial arts competitions he was doing there.

Nevertheless, they shared a relaxed laugh.

„I think you didn´t tell me where the journey would go this time", she said then. „So how was it ?"

„Very successful", he said, tilting his head.

„Well, if your bruises are any indicator for success...", she said with a smile.

He only grinned this time. It made him look much younger than he was.

She pointed at this backpack.

„You got books to return ?"

„Yeah."

He sat the worn Army backpack down to the counter to open it.

„You made it through all of them ?" she asked when he started to hand her the books out of it. „Or you need some of them any longer ?"

He hesitated for a moment after handing her the last book. There was another one at the bottom of the backpack, one of her favorite´s as he knew, this one out of the first edition, fifty years old and looking just as new. He had racked his brain to get the right idea of what to get her for weeks and had stumbled right across this accidentally right before they had left. And yet again, he found that he was not man enough to give it to her.

_Coward!_

Realising that she still looked expectantly at him, he frowned.

„I am done with these", he answered. „Gonna need some new material."

He threw a look at the clock at the wall behind her.

„But I am late."

She shrugged.

„We´re not yet closed."

„Don´t wanna keep you from it though."

She smiled and pushed the dark rimmed glasses a little bit higher up her nose.

„Go ahead. I know what it´s like if you´re out of reading material and there´s only a good book and a bottle of wine waiting for me and they both won´t run."

„That´s a shame", Toll Road said.

_So you´re still not seeing anyone. Still wonder why._

Eila laughed quietly and hoped she wouldn´t blush. After all the nice conversations they had had so far and all the polite compliments he had made her, this was definitely the most straightforward one.

Toll Road realized that the same instant she did.

„I´ll better hurry", he said.

„Well, go ahead", she encouraged him.

* * *

Though he did his best to hurry, he realized that it was already fifteen minutes after closing hours when he returned to her.

„I stole your time", he mumbled apologetically while he handed her the books he had picked.

„Don´t worry", she said with another one of those smiles which seemed to enlighten not only her face, but her whole appearance every time again.

Watching her scanning the books, there he stood, right back from another highly paid suicide mission, cursing himself that he was again not able to ask her out.

„It´s a shame I missed Strongham´s reading", he heard himself mutter instead. „Guess all copies of his latest book are gone ?"

„Yeah. Sorry."

She threw him a thoughtful look through her glasses.

_Idiot. Not that you could go and buy the goddamn thing. Now she thinks of you not only as a fool, but a stingy one in addition._

„Not that I couldn´t go and buy it", he mumbled, only too feel even more foolish afterwards.

She bit her lip for a second, then broke into a rather mischievious grin.

„You know", she told him, reaching under the counter and handing him a small package,"I got something for you."

„Unwrap it!" she encouraged him when he didn´t move.

He did as told, still stunned.

„Hardcover", she told him and tipped the cover with her fingertips. „Limited edition..."

She reached over the counter and lifted up the book cover.

„Signed by the author."

Toll Road looked from her to the book and back, lost for words.

„Thank you", he simply said. „What´s the occasion ?"

She put her forearms down to the counter and bent forward.

„Our first anniversary", she told him quietly with an amused smile.

„Really ?" he asked, remembering that she had started to work at the place the day he had signed in there.

„Really!" she told him cheerfully.

It made him only feel all the more foolish. He hadn´t thought of that. He thought for another second about giving her the book he had brought right now. But even now, he had his doubts if she would really like it.

„You know...", he mumbled.

* * *

She turned the book in her hands, beaming.

„First edition!" she said, obviously impressed. „Where the hell did you find this one ?"

„South America", he answered honestly. „And I have to admit, I haven´t thought of our...anniversary."

Still busy eyeing the book in her hands, she realized his conscience-stricken tone belatedly.

„I didn´t mean to make you feel uncomfortable", she said, looking at him again.

Toll Road did his best to fight down his flight reflex.

„It´s getting really late by now", he told her, glancing at the clock again.

She watched him for another second, then nodded.

„Yeah. We should leave."

He nodded, unsure how to proceed.

„You´ll have to wait for me to shut the system down", she said. „I already locked the door while you were over there."

„Sorry, again", he said.

„Again, no problem", she answered.

* * *

Outsides the library, Eila fumbled with her keys and the codecard to lock the door, getting clumsier every second with him watching her. Night had fallen by now and it was still raining heavily.

„You got your car nearby ?" he asked.

„I usually take the bus. It departs right down the street."

„Yeah, and I´d bet you just missed the one you usually take ´cause of me", he heard himself say.

Her frown and smile told him that he was right.

Suddenly, back in the known waters of his good breeding, he found that there was no other choice left by now.

„Let me give you a ride home", he offered.

_It´s the least I can do after twelve goddamn months of failing to dare and ask you out._

She had finally managed to stow her keys and card in her purse. Now she looked at him, somewhat stunned.

„Good Lord", he said, realizing that he had obviously expressed that thought.

But her smile was still there. And she nodded.

„I´d really appreciate it", was all she said.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think - thanks!_


	2. The question

_This chapter was written just today, so I am sorry for any spelling or phrasing mistakes, but for some reason, I felt like publishing it right now! Have fun, write a review and...- **have a merry Christmas!**_

* * *

Eila turned on the steps to the apartment house she lived in to face the man accompanying her.

„This was a great evening", she said.

The beginning of a smile played around the edges of his mouth.

„Agreed."

She bit her lip, then smiled, wondering if she should dare and do it again.

* * *

Eila had asked the fateful question before.

The first time the rainy evening when he had given her a ride home after he had delayed her long enough to make her miss the bus. When she had invited him in for a drink back then, he had declined politely, making her feel all foolish at first - only to apologize a second later to her that he hadn´t been man enough to ask her out before. After that, he _had _finally asked her out, almost formally, and she remembered accepting the invitation cheerfully.

She had asked him again, for the second time, after they had finally had been out together. He had taken her to a small and lovely seafood restaurant at a quarter of town she had never set a foot at before and they had spent a long entertaining evening. They had found plenty to talk about and had discovered that they had a lot in common beyond the reading.

When he had taken her home afterwards, she had asked him again, and he had again declined.

Still, he had looked somewhat embarassed doing so.

„You know, don´t get me wrong", he had told her, searching feverishly for the right words. „But..."

She had waited patiently for him to go on, never taking her eyes from his face.

„For some reason", he had said finally,"I think there´s some kind of order in which things should be done and I´d like to stick to it."

His had lifted his gaze and they locked eyes.

_And after letting you wait so long to invite you out, I don´t want to screw things up. Will happen soon enough anyway._

Still trying to determine the exact colour of his eyes, she had mustered him for a moment. During her years as a journalist, mostly reporting back home from abroad, she had met a lot of people and seen a lot of faces. This one, with the neatly trimmed beard he had been wearing recently, the intriguing eyes and the boxer´s nose, the disarming smile and the deep frown it sometimes showed, was a good one. An honest one, too.

„I understand", she had answered quietly. Her words had made him look relieved.

THere she had been with a man who declining her offer to follow her up to her apartment, afraid he might ruin a great evening by probably misjudging whatever would happen if he followed her invitation.

„You´ll have time to meet for another dinner again next week ?" he had finally asked.

She had nodded.

„Whenever it suits you."

„Great", he had mumbled.

In the end, it had been her who had plucked up the courage to step forward and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

„Good night", she had said with a smile.

„Good night", he had mumbled, turning to leave.

* * *

So here they were again. Having remembered their former dates for a moment, she found that she was still looking at him and that she was still unsure if to ask the question again.

„You´re alright ?" he asked.

She nodded.

„Yeah. Just unsure about...the correct order of things."

He chuckled at her words, a low relaxed sound she really liked.

„You´re wondering if to ask that question again ?"

She frowned at his teasing, but smiled in the end.

„That was naughty."

„Sorry", he said, raising his hands in an apologetic gesture, grinning again. „You´re right."

„You know, it´s not that I am already tired of asking it", she went on, crossing her arms in front of her. „But I am not sure if I am willing to take a no as an answer again."

His grin broadened. She was obviously raising the stakes. He had found out quickly that she seemed to be very shy at first glance, but that impression had quickly turned out to be wrong.

„Well, there won´t be an answer at all if you don´t ask the question, so..."

„...it´s a dilemma", she finished the sentence. „I see."

This time, he simply grinned and kept silent.

She shook her head, smiling.

„Alright, Mister, you´re ready ?"

His grin broadened, but he didn´t answer.

"You want to come in for a coffee tonight ?" she asked, tilting her head.

* * *

It turned out that Eila lived at the top floor of the small and neat apartment house. A large living room opened in front of them when they entered the place. A small kitchen lay on the right, a door on the left lead probably to bed- and bathroom. There was a large sitting room suite right in front of a glass front, and there were a lot of tropical pot plants instead of too much furniture. He mused that the room was flooded with light during the day. With her beloved books everywhere, the place looked a little bit like a mixture of a library and a greenhouse at a first glance.

„What´s that ?" he asked, pointing at some boxes almost completely blocking their way in.

„Just ignore this stuff", she said. „They just haven´t made it down to the basement so far."

„Too heavy ?" he inquired.

She shook her head.

„No, I usually pack them in a way I can carry them myself...still, I had to realize that it´s tricky for me to hold balance gettin´ the stairs up and down and the elevator doesn´t go down to the basement, only to the first floor."

She had told him by now how it had happened that she had quitted on journalism and had taken the job as a librarian a while ago, after she had being injured and one of her best friends had been killed somewhere in Africa. As a consequence of a compound fracture of her leg, she still limped slightly. Walking larger distances on foot was a problem as well.

"Is that where that bruise came from ?" he asked, pointing at the bruise along her forearm.

She nodded.

"Yeah. After crashing into the stair railing once, I decided to leave it at that."

„Want me to take care of that for you ?" he asked.

She shook her head.

„No! I invited you for a drink, not to get my work done!"

„You know, it´s no problem..."

„Just sit !" she rather ordered than invited him, pointing at the couch. „I got better things to do than letting you lug around that stuff."

While she was preparing the coffee, he took a closer look around. One corner of the room had been separated from the rest by a sparsely filled bookshelve and some plants. A large corner desk had been placed there.

There were a lot of pictures around, showing Eila with other people, most likely colleagues, once in light white clothes at some kind of desert area, once together with a dark skinned woman, dressed in colorful local clothing somewhere in Africa. There were more pictures, showing lonesome landscapes, but also people, common people, skid rows, chaotic looking alleys, poverty, soldiers.

„You took all these ?" he asked when she returned with the coffee, pointing in a wide gesture at the pictures around.

„Not all of them", she answered. „But the most. You know, sometimes, I face some kind of writer´s block when I am on the road. Taking pictures is helpful. I am not a professional at that, but looking at them later on, with some time to reflect on what I´ve seen..."

She shrugged and gestured to him to take a seat. She slipped into her usual spot on the sofa while he chose the armchair right next to it. She noticed in silent delight that his sturdy build filled it out completely while she usually felt like getting lost in it.

„I think I developed some kind of working style out of it", she finished quietly. „Are you takin´ pictures when you´re abroad ?

He shook his head.

„There´s usually no time", he answered.

„It´s a shame", she answered lightly. „The more you travel, the more memories get lost without something to remind you of what the trip has been like."

Toll Road managed to keep a straight face. He carried a lot of visible souvenirs with him wherever he went, every single one of them reliably reminding him of how the respective trip had been.

„This is a great place", he stated, changing topic.

„You should see it in daylight, then it´s even more impressive - well, when it´s cleaned up!"

He frowned, wondering how a librarian could afford a place like this.

„My aunt used to live here", she said as if she had been reading his thoughts. „She had no kids, so I inherited the place when she died."

„You´re still writing ?" he asked, looking at the corner with the desk.

She nodded.

„Yeah. I never really stopped. But I think, if I´ll not start to travel again, I´ll do."

„Why ? You could get acquainted with other topics, no ?"

She shrugged.

„I think so. But actually, at least so far, travelling and writing somehow belonged together for me. I am not sure if the one thing will still work without the other."

She took a sip of her coffee.

„So haven´t you thought about getting back into your old job ? I mean, there are a lot of countries out there which are interesting enough even without civil war..."

She smiled weakly and sighed.

„You´re right. But as long as I´ve still got problems walking..."

„Have you ever had a sports physician looking at that ?" he asked.

„No."

„Might be a good idea", he suggested. „For people in sports business, it´s quite important to recover fast and still completely. And there are sports physicians who´ve specialised in treating compound fractures like yours. There might not even be more surgery needed, possibly only some training."

She looked doubtful.

„Actually, I am scared that it´s simply too late to get it right again."

„Well, it´s worth a try, isn´t it ? Didn´t you tell me that you´d like to see the town of Macchu Picchu ? You´re gonna need both your legs to get up there."

„I thought you were fighting yourself", she said, nicely surprised by his try to encourage her. „Didn´t know you´re that good at coaching."

He shrugged.

„Well, let´s say I know some people who´ve been injured badly enough to end up as invalids, but made it back into business."

„Do you know such sports physicians ?"

He grinned.

„More than one."

„They´re good ?"

He laughed out.

„Well, they´re butchers, but they patch you up nicely."

She put her cup aside and pulled her legs up to the sofa to make herself comfortable. He mused that she had just changed automatically into her favourite reading position.

„Well, that sounds promising!"

They shared a laugh. Then his frown was back.

„You should really think about it. You´ll only get used to some kind of relieving posture, which will only lead to more problems in the future. You´re too young to just accept that."

She looked perplexed for a moment at that statement. He didn´t seem to notice.

„Admittedly, sometimes it´s rather a question of persistence than of the right treatment, but..."

„You´ve really given that a thought, haven´t you ?" she interrupted him.

Now it was his turn to look taken aback.

Eila chewed on her lower lip, trying to remember the last time it had felt like a guy had _really_ given a thought to how to make her life easier instead of his own.

„I didn´t mean to interfere..."

„You didn´t", she assured him. „In fact, I should have thought about that earlier, shouldn´t I ? And I bet you have some experience with injuries, I mean..."

She abruptly stopped babbling.

„I just put you on the spot, didn´t I ?" he asked, his facial expression darkening.

„No", she answered, way too fast to tell the truth.

She sighed, realizing that he was seeing right through the lie.

„Alright, you did", she admitted. „But surely not by giving me advice."

His frown deepend, causing her to smile again.

„What the hell just happened ?" he inquired after a moment, looking confused, only to witness her for the first time breaking into a broad grin.

„This is what my analyst would call a typical intersexual communication breakdown", she answered, winking at him.

„Sounds like the guy knows what he´s talking about", he mused, still looking uncomfortable.

She shrugged.

„Well, for what I have to pay him, he hopefully does. And actually, he is a she."

She could tell from his body language that he was still not sure about how to get over the somewhat awkward moment. Suddenly quite sure of knowing what to do, she bent forward, putting her hand to his knee to avoid toppling over, and kissed him.

He was right, she mused. Some things surely were only a matter of persistence.


	3. The reading

_Thanks to my brave beta !_

_Thanks to Kendra for exchanging ideas !_

_I blame this all on you, ladies ;)_

* * *

Eila had a hard time trying to suppress a yawn. She had tried about a dozen times by now to listen to the man pacing up and down in front of his audience. The sickly looking bean pole of a guy was dressed in an ill-fitting corduroy suit and spoke with a twang that made it hard enough to keep listening at all, not to speak of listening attentively. Not only had the title of his reading been kind of misleading, the whole event had turned out to be an annoying waste of time so far.

She glanced at her company right next to her. Toll Road´s face showed a deep frown, his expression stony. She wondered silently if he had liked the reading so far and was that concentrated on the guy´s words or if his mind had simply chosen to flee this place.

„But we´ll come to that after a short break", the man in front of them said.

Lukewarm applause rose. Some kind of a shared sigh went through the audience.

„You want something to drink?" Toll Road asked her, relaxing in his chair for a moment.

„I could do with a beer", she answered without thinking, grateful for the break.

He chuckled.

„I don´t think they serve beer here", he commented.

She realized belatedly that she had just spoken her mind.

„Sorry", she said. „It´s just... I guess I expected something different from this reading."

„Like what ?" he asked, raising one brow.

„I don´t know", she answered. „Probably a little more lively lecture."

„Oh."

Toll Road grinned.

„You know, you´re really good with words", he said then.

„Why ?"

„Honestly", he demanded. „Did you like this so far?"

She frowned. She had been the one who had talked him into coming here.

„Well, not really", she answered hesitantly.

He tilted his head, his frown deepening.

„Alright, I hated it and I´ve been havin´ trouble to stay awake for about an hour by now!" she admitted.

Toll Road laughed out, relieved to hear that.

„Thank God!" he mumbled.

„I´m sorry!" Eila said.

„For what ?"

„For talking you into coming here tonight."

„Well, it _did_ sound promising!" he argued.

„Yeah, didn´t it ?"

Eila frowned.

„You know, usually, I get through with things..."

„You´re talking about leaving early ?" he inquired.

She bit her lip and nodded, still unsure what he would think about that.

„I´m in", he told her. „Let´s get out of here and I´ll invite you to a beer."

XXX

„And then people are surprised when guys like him end up with the audience going postal and killing them!" he mumbled.

„Well, that happens rather rarely at readings, no ?"

„If I had had to listen to this weisenheimer any longer, I wouldn´t have had a very bad conscience about wringing his neck."

Eila laughed out, surprised. He was usually not the guy for comments like this one.

„I am sorry!" Eila repeated after leaving the place the reading had taken place. „_I_ should be the one to invite you to a beer! If I had had any idea... but the whole day has been kind of a disaster, hasn´t it ?"

First her car hadn´t started when she had already been late to meet him, leaving him waiting for her at their meeting point. Then their dinner reservation had been lost at the place she had picked. Finally the reading had been the most boring one she had visited in years.

„Come on", he said. „I know a nice little bar only some streets away."

„Sounds good to me", she answered, slowing down her pace while watching him go through his pockets for his keys.

„So, where´s your car ?" she asked, looking for the old SUV he drove.

„Well, I took the bike today", he answered, pointing at the bike parked right next to them.

She stopped walking. When they had met in the late afternoon, he had been already waiting for her in front of the door and the restaurant was only some steps down the road.

„You´re not serious, are you ?"

He frowned.

„Actually, I am", he said

„You´re full of surprises!"

„Says the girl who just told me that she´s got a secret weakness for skydiving!"

He got on the bike.

„I don´t have a weakness for it, I lost a bet", she argued.

„But you did it, didn´t you ?"

„I wouldn´t have granted that guy the satisfaction to watch me chicken out."

„Let me get this straight", he mumbled, mustering her. „You jumped out of a plane just ´cause you wouldn´t have some guy see you givin´ in ?"

„Kind of", she admitted with a shrug. „It was a question of honour. He was a colleague and the greatest overbearing macho around and I hated his guts! And besides, it was a tandem jump. You make it sound rather crazy."

„It _is_ rather crazy", he commented. „Now come on."

He gestured to her to get on the bike behind him. She hesitated.

„Is there any way to get on this thing without making a complete fool of myself ?" she asked reluctantly.

He looked at her, then laughed.

„Again - you jumped out of a plane, but you´ve never ridden on a bike before?"

„Well, nobody wanted to bet about that so far", she muttered, blushing slightly.

„Come on, you adrenaline junkie", he repeated, offering her a hand. „I´ll give you a hand."

With some help, she somehow managed to climb on the bike behind him.

„Besides, did you like it ?" he inquired.

„Did I like what ?"

„The jump."

She grimaced behind his back. She couldn´t deny that the adrenaline rush had been amazing and the whole thing an unique experience to make.

He craned his neck to look at her.

„So ?"

„Kind of", she answered a little embarrassed, having to speak up over the noise of the bike´s engine which he had just started. „Why you´re asking ?"

„Thought so", he mumbled, slowly shaking his head. For some reason, he hadn´t expected her to answer any differently.

XXXX

The ride over to the pub turned out to be awfully short. Eila was not especially a fan of horsepower or the frenzy of speed, but had found the short drive very agreeable for other reasons.

„There we are", he mumbled, shutting down the engine.

„A pity", she commented.

He turned half and grinned.

„Acquired a taste for it ?"

„Within three minutes ?" she asked back. „Hardly."

He put a warm hand down to her leg.

„So, you wanna go for that beer you´ve been longing for or shall I take you for a little longer ride ? It´s not the perfect time of the day, but..."

Eila looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.

„Would you mind doing the latter ?"

„Surely not."

Her smile broadened.

„Then I´ll vote for the ride."

XXX

Eila had imagined a ride on a bike as a pillion driver as a much more uncomfortable thing to do. And not as quite as intimate as it turned out to be. On the other hand, what better excuse was there to cling tightly to somebody one was not yet that familiar with? If nothing else, the ride confirmed what she had been suspecting for a long time - there _was_ a damn sixpack hidden under these clothes.

When they finally stopped in a quiet place after a little while, she realized belatedly that she hadn´t been dressed properly for the occasion. She shivered immediately the moment he bent a little forward and broke away from her.

She managed only somewhat clumsily to get off the bike and he followed suit, reaching out for her hands.

„Damn, you´re cold", he stated. „Next time we´ll choose a better time for this."

„It´s alright!" she answered lightly. „This has been great."

„Yeah, but we´ll have to get back as well", he reasoned.

He let go of her hands to slip his own into her hair and after a short moment of hesitation, she placed hers under his jacket.

„You are _damn_ cold", he commented with a grin, feeling her icy palms even through the fabric of his shirt and t-shirt.

Eila didn´t comment, busy enjoying his warmth and the feeling of his body so close to hers, wondering when she would probably get a chance to find out more about that well trained body of his.

„You´re not going to ask me to admire the view ?" she inquired teasingly. He had taken them to an overlook not too far away from their starting point and the place lay deserted at this time of the day and in the middle of the week.

Eila bit her lip, knowing that he wouldn´t see it in the dark.

_Not that I am not already doing so, man.._

„You´ll get only colder then", he answered.

„You could warm me up..."

He chuckled, a low agreeable sound.

„Girl, you´re dangerous!"

She looked up to him, smiling.

„I´m a librarian!" she told him, putting on the most serious look she could manage. „A bookworm. We´re kind of a peaceful species."

„You don´t tell!"

They took some steps and she finally stopped at the nearby banister, with him right at her back. She leant back against him the moment he put his arms around her. Some moments later, she closed her eyes, taking it all in silently. It felt like it had been decades ago that she had relaxed like that in a man´s arms. If he realized that she was not admiring the view, he didn´t comment.

„I was wondering...", he said after a minute.

„About what ?" she asked.

„See, I´ll have to leave again in about a week", he mumbled. „Guess I´ll be away for some weeks."

Eila listened, feeling gloomy. She knew that he took these trips kind of regularly. It had only been a matter of time until he would have to leave again. Toll Road was meanwhile busy trying to compose himself.

„And I was wondering if you would like to join me for a little weekend trip", he managed to say. „You could possible take a day off on Friday ?"

Eila nodded slowly.

„I guess so."

She turned to look at him.

„And I´d love to!"


	4. The weekend

_Thanks to Kathie2808 and Kendra151 for support and stuff - you´re still the ones I blame ;-)_

_So their first shared weekend to come...things getting a little more serious... - hope you´ll enjoy it!_

* * *

„So, where are we going ?" she asked when they got into the car on Friday morning.

„As I said", he answered with a mischievous grin. „That´s a surprise."

„Alright, and what are we going to do today ?"

His grin broadened.

„That´s a surprise as well."

„Are we a bit secretive today?" she teased him.

He only grinned, not planning on telling her about his plans anyway.

XXX

Eila gave a small sound of approval at the sight opening up in front of them. The wide lake filled out most of the valley in front of them. Some lodges lined its shores at irregular intervals, with an occasional boot moored to a pier here and there, but all in all, the place looked agreeably quiet and lonely

„Wow", she said simply, obviously appreciating the view.

Toll Road kept silent, quietly contented to find that he had been right thinking that she would appreciate the place. It had been Eila herself, commenting on loving New Orleans as the city of her birth heartily, but sometimes only wishing to escape it for some days, who had given him the idea.

XXX

They stopped in front of a large wooden cottage. A large sign announced that the place housed not only the administration and reception of the place, but also a large store where one could get everything from fishing gear up to all kinds of sports equipment. The attendant looked up from some documents she had spread out over the counter in front of her when they entered.

„Toll Road!" she said, recognizing him. She was obviously pleased to see him. „Haven´t seen you around for a while!"

„Who's your company ?" the woman asked good-humouredly when they had drawn closer. Eila thought she was about her own age, but with a body and skin that clearly indicated that she did a lot of outdoor sports on a regularly basis as opposed to herself.

„Hey, Lucy! This is Eila."

„Nice to meet you, Eila!"

The two women nodded to each other.

„So, you´re up for a quiet weekend out here ?"

He nodded. „Yeah, we needed a change of scenery. How´s your dad ?"

„Oh, pretty good again, thanks for asking! He´s spending the whole day out there again...you know him! A little unimportant thing like a stroke doesn´t hold him inside any longer than necessary. I guess the people at the hospital felt more than relieved when they could finally get rid of him."

She turned and grabbed a key from the key hooks behind her.

„So, I got everything you wanted ready. Dave loaded the pick up yesterday, so you can start any time, just leave it at your starting point. He´s got your kayak repaired, by the way. Only that the exterior could use some fresh paint."

„Yeah, thought so."

He grinned while she handed him the keys.

„I also prepared your equipment", Lucy said, addressing Eila. She turned to Toll Road. „You guessed her size right, I think."

Eila threw him an amused glance.

„You guessed my size ?"

„Well, it wouldn´t have been much of a surprise otherwise, no ?"

„Let me rephrase - you guessed my size for what exactly ?"

„For the wetsuit", Lucy answered for him. „You don´t wanna do whitewater rafting without one, do you ? But you may want to try it on nevertheless, so I´ll just get the stuff from the backroom. I´ll be right back."

She left the two of them to themselves.

„_Whitewater rafting ?_" Eila said after a moment, throwing him an unreadable look. If anything, she looked slightly panicked. „That´s what you do on _quiet_ weekends ?"

„Well", he said with a shrug. „You told me that you did a lot of climbing and mountainbiking before your accident, but that you but that you haven't done that since, no ?"

Eila felt a hot wave of agitation roll over her skin, unable to decide if it felt exactly good or bad.

„Yeah", she answered tentatively.

Stuff like that had been the perfect thing to do for her to clear her mind after returning from a long stay abroad or after a long day working on an article.

„So I thought of something you could do without putting weight on your leg", he finished his explanation.

„Right", she mumbled, stunned.

She suddenly turned to him.

„I haven´t done any kind of sports besides some swimming for ages", she muttered, feeling suddenly a little desperate.

„See, that´s the point", he mumbled, turning completely towards her to pull her a little closer. „It´s a common problem among people with brains, you know - sometimes, you simply need to force yourself and stop thinking. This is perfect ´cause there´s no time to think, only to react. It´s easy, you´ll see."

„You hate the idea", he mused after watching her for another moment.

Eila closed her eyes and grimaced for a moment.

„Actually, I love it", she answered then. „But I guess I could just do with some encouragement."

Toll Road glanced over to the door Lucy had disappeared through some moments before. The store was empty with the exception of the two of them.

Shrugging any doubts left off, he bent forward for a long kiss.

„Like this?" he asked her afterwards, leaving her completely flustered by now.

„Like this", she confirmed lowly, breaking finally away from him at the sound of Lucy returning to them.

XXX

Eila turned one of the paddles in her hand, trying to get used to its weight and length, while watching Toll Road removing the large kayak from its rack. It looked as if it didn´t took him much effort. She had no idea about the weight of the thing, but liked watching him move it around. Most of her former colleagues and friends regarded sports as a safe way to get oneself killed at best. She rarely had the chance to watch a sturdy guy like him moving around stuff as easily as that. For the bookworms and pen-pushers around her, moving around a box of books or documents was usually already the most straining thing imaginable.

„Are you really sure about this ?" she heard herself ask.

„Yup."

„How the hell are we supposed to get into that thing ?"

„It´s easier than you think. You can already go get changed if you want."

„Alright", she mumbled, circling the car and opening the passenger´s door to get her bag.

„Do me a favour ?" he asked, rummaging through some boxes looking for some missing part of their equipment.

„Sure."

„Stop worrying."

She froze for a second.

„Not sure if I can do that", she mumbled. Turning the wetsuit in her hands, she wondered how she was supposed to put it on all alone.

He glanced over their equipment and found contentedly that everything was ready by now.

To Eila´s amusement, he managed to appear right at the other side of the car to open the driver´s door and get his own bag the moment she had stripped off her shirt and jeans. She managed to hold his gaze, but blushed. He only winked at her, shedding off his own shirt as well.

Eila felt a soft shiver of delight making its way up her spine.

She hadn´t managed in weeks to make it that far with him. Now there she was, in the middle of nowhere, only one step away from some break-neck kayak trip, only to find herself confronted with the amazing sight of his bare chest.

„Hey, I don´t want to force you into something you don´t want to do", he said.

She only nodded, busy trying not to stare and still feeling like doing just that.

„Before all this shit happened, I would just have jumped right into it without giving it a single thought beforehand", she told him, some frustration ringing through her voice. „And it´s been a great idea, by the way!"

She turned a little, feverishly trying to adjust the wetsuit.

„But you´re feeling unsure about what you´re still capable of", he guessed.

She nodded again.

„Yeah, something like that."

„Want me to give you hand with that zipper ?" he inquired, interrupting his own doings.

She frowned, having trouble to follow the abrupt change of topics.

„Please", she mumbled, nodding.

He stepped behind her to close the zipper along her spine up from the small of her back to her neck while she stared at her feet, busy trying to avoid grinning like a schoolgirl.

„Done", he told her and she turned towards him, trying to keep a straight face. She hoped that he wouldn´t notice her burning cheeks.

„Injuries often lead to kind of a wrong physical feeling", he told her. „It´s a normal thing. But if you don´t start to trust your own body again soon, you´ll never do it."

„You´re probably right", she muttered, wondering if he had any idea what kind of a damn fine physical feeling she was experiencing right away.

„Don´t worry", he told her with one of these bright grins she liked so much. „This is going to be fun!"

„I won´t be able to move at all tomorrow", she warned him.

He chuckled.

„Hey, I´m here. I´ll take good care of you. You´re ready ?"

She groaned, then bit her lip, glancing at him against the bright sunlight.

„Think so", she mumbled, hoping that the sight of him in the tight fitting wetsuit wouldn´t be the only compensation she would get this weekend for the sour muscles she would surely have the next day.

XXX

„Never - ever!"

„Sure. The pocket watch is mentioned in that questioning scene at the Baker estate."

„No! It´s not!" she insisted, putting her glass of wine back to the table. The sight made Toll Road make a mental note to replenish Barney´s supplies later on. To his surprise, there had even been an adequate glass around, even if only a single one. Well, he was rather into beer anyway and had cursed himself earlier that he hadn´t thought of that detail before. Well, it had been of advantage before that the two of them shared the cabin out here.

„I am sure that this is mentioned _nowhere_ in the whole damn book!" Eila was saying by now.

Toll Road sat back, amused.

„Wanna bet ?"

She glanced at him.

„Don´t tell me you have a copy of it with you."

„It´s one of my all time favorites of the last few years! Believe it or not, I happen to have a copy here."

„Well, fine - I _wanna_ bet!" she told him quietly, but determined. She was sure about this. She told him so.

„So what are the stakes?" he asked.

„The loser has to do the dishes tomorrow?" she suggested.

He grinned.

„No skydiving ?"

„You can´t get over that, huh ?"

„Fine, whatever. But don´t you get mad at me later on."

„There´ll be no reason to get mad at you ´cause I am not going to lose", she told him mischievously with a small self-confident smile. „Now let´s get this over with."

He got up from his place right next to her on the sofa to get the book and she regretted right away that she had shooed him up. Fortunately, it took him only some moments to find the book he was looking for.

XXX

„`No way!´ Beverly exclaimed. `We have all been here for dinner that day!´ - `Are you sure, Misses Baker ?´ the profiler inquired. - `Your accusations are just ridiculous!´ Daryll Baker barked suddenly. Adderly noticed that he was constantly playing with an antique pocket watch of an unique kind, his doings an obvious proof of his impatience."

Toll Road stopped reading out and glanced at her. They had changed over to the old-fashioned large bed and he had brought himself up into a half sitting position, his back against the headboard, Eila comfortably nestling against him. He had put his free arm loosely around her and she had put her head down to his shoulder while he had been reading.

„Damn, let me see this!" she demanded now quietly, straightening up and reaching for her dark rimmed glasses on the nightstand. He chuckled quietly, shoving his own glasses up his forehead while she snatched the book out of his hand.

„I don´t believe it", she mumbled. „You have been right. Seems that I completely missed that!"

He gave only a small sound of agreement, then placed a soft kiss onto her hair. He didn´t really care for winning or losing this bet against her of all people, it had just been for fun. Reading the short passage by herself again, Eila noticed approvingly that he didn´t press the matter. The fact alone made her realize again how much she liked his quiet ways.

„You win", she said nevertheless, glancing at him. „I´ll do the dishes tomorrow !"

„Always provided that you can still move at all tomorrow", he commented.

She chuckled. When their rafting trip had come to an end in the early afternoon, she had been as delighted as he had expected her to be, but still nevertheless completely done for.

„We should probably have chosen a wager I would definitely have been able to provide, huh ?"

She closed the book and allowed herself to simply rest in his arm, enjoying the relaxed moment.

„Tell me something", she said after a short while. „Why is somebody like you alone?"

„I could ask you the same", he answered reluctantly.

She sighed.

„Well, in my case, it probably comes with the job", she answered after a moment. „I travelled a lot, I was often away for weeks or months. And when I was finally back..."

She shrugged.

„Well, I guess I was too busy with myself back then. So, what about you ?"

He let his head rest against the headboard behind him.

„I guess it´s kind of the same...the travelling, the long periods of absence..."

She didn´t press the matter. Still, it left him feeling utterly bad to avoid answering her properly and honestly that way.

She reached out and slid her fingertips over the tattoo on the inner side of his arm.

„I take it you´ve been in the Army ?"

„Yeah. For quite a while."

She looked at the tattoo for another moment.

„Expendable...s´that kind of a special forces unit´s name?"

„There was a short pause.

„Yeah."

Another sting of guilt followed that half-lie and he realized that he suddenly started to grow restless.

She felt him tense right next to her. The next moment she felt miserable for questioning him like that. It was obvious that he didn´t want to talk about that right now and she realized belatedly that she had probably just reminded him of things he probably preferred not to be reminded of.

She had been up to ask him about that nickname of his as well, but decided against that. There had been enough talking for one day by now. And she had already lost one bet today. This time it had only been about washing the dishes, but she mused that with a man who obviously thought of whitewater rafting as a typical activity for a quiet weekend, she might probably end up with jumping out of a plane again - or worse.

„Anyway", she mumbled. She straightened up a little and he allowed her to do so even if he regretted to let her break away from him.

To his relief, she had only done so to put the book and her glasses away. She turned to him, ready to do the same with his. He realized belatedly what she had in mind, but handed them to her.

Then she returned to him, drawing closer for a kiss.

„You´re tired ?" he asked after that.

„A little bit", she answered quietly, her face still close to his. She ran her fingertips down his well-muscled arm. „But not that tired."

He forced her carefully closer and finally into his lap. It caused immediate turmoil in her. She had never before been with a man of his built and the idea of making love to him and with him finally taking another step towards that right now left her in a state of sweet anticipation.

Their kissing became slowly more intense. She managed at some point to force him softly out of the shirt and tank top he had been wearing, only to let him pull her closer again afterwards. She shivered softly the moment he let his hands wander along her legs and under the hem of the loose summer dress she was wearing. She was not the woman to take a guy home with her right the first night, but in his case, she had definitely had to wait way too long for this to happen, given that they had been dating for quite a while by now.

She nevertheless tensed for a second when his hand slid across the long scar along her thigh, but forced herself to relax again. He knew about his. Actually, she had just found out that he sported some nasty scars himself. And she was not willing to let that shit get to her again. Not right now.

Focusing on him again, she found that he had surely noticed the traces of her accident, but didn´t seem to mind at all. His hands had made their way up to her hips by now and she gave a small sound of delight the moment he slipped one thumb under the fabric of her panties and along her hip, causing a prickling sensation on her skin there.

A short while later, he put his arms around her again, intending to open her bra, when she suddenly reached out to stop him. He followed her silent request, dropping his hands to let them rest on her back, fearing that he had pushed this too fast too far.

Then he realized somewhat belatedly that she was smiling at him.

It was not the bright smile he wanted to make himself believe she had reserved for him only. This one was a bit darker and combined with the way she looked excitedly up to him at the same time rather promising.

He tilted his head, a frown appearing on his face.

She spoke so lowly that he was barely able to understand her. It was what made him need another second to grasp what she was trying to tell him.

„It opens at the front", she had whispered, biting her lower lip.

Half a minute later, he mumbled a low curse. Then couldn´t but chuckle. There they were, with things so nicely heated up, and he was already failing at the attempt of undressing her. Replying with a small sound of amusement on her own, she covered his hands with one of her much smaller ones for a moment, only to open the bra one-handedly with her free hand.

Eila didn´t give him the chance to develop any embarrassment, not willing to let him cool down the slightest bit. He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders while she pressed her lower body softly against him, that action only confirming his suspicions that she would be his undoing. Her gaze following the way of her hands all across his skin, she let him lead her into another long kiss.

Somewhere along the road, with her eyes locked with his for once, she managed to open the button of his pants. With another hurdle taken that way, she moaned softly the moment he moved slightly beneath her, letting her feel his hardness in the process. It only encouraged her to proceed with what she had been doing and she reached out to open the zipper of his pants as well.

It was her turn to curse, her cheek brushing along his when she finally lost nerve and decided to have a look at what was probably causing the problem there when she didn´t succeed.

„More buttons, darlin´", he muttered for an explanation.

„Oh Lord!" she mumbled, sounding slightly annoyed.

She broke away from him to get finally through with what she had intended to do, but he stopped her this time. Putting his hand under her chin, he slid his thumb softly along the line of her lower lip.

„Don´t you take the Lord´s name in vain, girl", he scolded her quietly.

She held his gaze, astonished by his unexpected comment and unsure how to react. It would have been a very bad moment for a possible clash of beliefs.

He realized that his words had left her puzzled and he regretted it immediately.

„Are you calling me a sinner?" she inquired after a long moment.

He took the picture of her in, the dark curls framing her slightly flushed face and falling over her bare shoulders, her body sending unmistakable signs of want towards him.

„I wouldn't dare", he muttered hoarsely.

„Good", she whispered, throwing him a last bewitching look before she returned to the still unfinished task.

* * *

_Please review._


	5. The newspaper

When Eila woke up the next morning, she found herself alone. Bright sunlight fell through the windows and made her squint. The whole place lay agreeably silent.

She got up to her elbows, sliding one palm across the empty space right next to her. The sheets were cold. He had obviously already gotten up a while ago. Reaching for her glasses, she noticed the piece of paper right next to them. `Out to get us some breakfast´ it simply said in cursive handwriting.

Eila sat up, pulling the blanket with her, only to groan the next moment. She had seen it coming - the consequences of the rafting trip were already getting to her. Them and something else...

Glancing over the mussed bed, she couldn´t suppress a sound of delight. The last night had been worth every minute of waiting before.

Still, she made it finally out of bed and into the shower, still not really accustomed to her surroundings yet. The lodge´s furniture had definitely been chosen mostly for practical reasons and the friend and co-owner he had told her about had surely had had his sayings in this as well. Well, she didn´t really need a lot of luxuries to enjoy this weekend - with the exception of a hot shower, maybe. She gave a small sigh, letting the hot water run over her shoulders and back. Musing how it would feel to have a shower with him, she felt still kind of agreeably caught in last night´s happenings.

That man was a natural and she wondered if he had any idea about that.

To Eila, his well-conditioned body would have been thrill enough to begin with. The men she had been with before had not been nearly as fit and the ease he had lifted her up with to place her carefully on the bed beneath him, the way one strong hand had been enough to keep her steady... she hadn´t felt uncomfortable about his physical strength for a second. Only, well, like in good hands.

She put her head back to let the water stream over her face for a moment. The thoughts were enough to make her getting hot again. She had an idea about what her colleague Barbara would have had to say about all this. A rafting trip, a whole weekend at a sparsely furnished lodge, having to do the cooking and the dishes herself... she would have called that an unbelievable imposition. For a moment, Eila entertained the idea of simply sparing the girl any details about their weekend and just telling her that she hadn´t done anything besides letting this hunk of a man working her over for three long days and nights again and again, with only a small interruption here and there for some premium food, a glass of champagne and a massage. Barbara would die of envy, no matter if he was her type or not.

Eila smiled to herself for a moment. She knew that the girl would never ask her anyway, too busy ensnaring that unlikeable business guy of hers. That was alright for her. She wasn´t willing to let things be ruined by the snide comments of someone with a set of values and expectations completely different from her own. Daria, the closest friend she had, would know to appreciate all that, she knew. Barbara was easy to work with and surely reliable, but they lived in different worlds. But Daria was abroad, somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the Far East again, and she had received the last email from her over ten days ago.

Following that line of thoughts, she found that right now, she could only find one word adequate to describe her lover´s last night performance : diligent. She had never been tempted to use that word of all to describe someone´s qualities in bed, but could only find that in his case, it fitted. He had been, well, thorough. Eila felt another shiver of delight roll over her skin. Damn thorough. He had been careful not too push her too fast too far. He had been mindful not to hurt her in any way, but had responded passionately when she had made it clear that she neither needed nor wanted to be handled with kid gloves. She had never thought of herself as that frail anyway, but then again, there had been moments when his physique had made her feel just like that.

She brought one hand up to her face, rubbing it for a moment, slightly embarrassed by herself for obviously not being able to think of anything else that morning.

XXX

Toll Road returned only some minutes after she was finished at the bathroom.

„´ morning!" he greeted her, setting the bags with the groceries down at the small table.

„´ morning!" she replied, getting to her tiptoes for a kiss.

„I got something for you", he told her, reaching into one of the bags and handing her a cardboard cup.

„Coffee ?" she asked, accepting it.

„Latte macchiato", he answered.

„Oh, you´re a gem ! Thanks!"

She put both hands around the cup. The man was a miracle, having obviously kept in mind that she had a preference for that stuff.

„So how you´re feelin ?" he asked.

He eyed her up for a moment, regretting that she had changed yesterday´s dress against loose pants and an at least rather tight fitting tanktop. She looked a bit tired, but nevertheless quite relaxed. Well, he hoped that she felt as relaxed as he did this morning.

She averted her eyes and tried to hide her smile behind the coffee mug.

„Very good", she answered good-humoredly.

„Your muscles ?"

„Oh..." She groaned. „_Not_ good!"

„Isn´t that kind of a inconsistency ?" he inquired innocently.

She set the mug down.

„Oh, you´re a jerk !"

He grinned.

„Tide can turn _that_ quickly", he mumbled, obviously not offended, but amused.

„Shame - on - you", she told him, actually not looking that embarrassed, but rather contented. Then something caught her eye.

„What ?" he asked, noticing her look.

She reached out and let her fingertips run over a slightly coloured spot on his shoulder, only half covered by his shirt.

„Whoops", she mumbled. „What the hell happened to you there ?"

He shrugged.

„Well, I knew you´re dangerous."

He contentedly watched her blush.

„So, what are your plans for today ?" she asked, throwing a look into the paperbags.

„Didn´t make any", he answered. „How about breakfast to start with and then I could have a try to get some of that pain out of your muscles."

Eila turned, throwing him a meaningful look.

„And how are you going to do that ?" she inquired, a smirk on her face.

He stopped in his tracks.

„Girl, you really are evil, do you know that ?"

„Just curious", she answered lightly. „Comes with the job."

„Of the librarian ?"

„Of the journalist!"

He finally grinned.

„You know, you could have had this the agreeable way, but I guess we´ll better do it the regular way."

„And which one´s that ?" she inquired, slightly worried.

„The painful one", he answered with a shrug. „I really start to think that´s better for your soul."

She smiled to him.

„You´re being unfair, Mister."

He frowned.

„Me ? Why ?"

„You wanna make me look like the naughty girl - fine, I can take it...but don´t tell me that you had only the most noble intentions taking me here."

He busied himself with his purchases, the slightest beginning of a smirk around the edges of his mouth.

„I brought the newspaper as well", he informed her, handing it to her.

„Oh, don´t change the topic!" she retorted good-humoredly, accepting the rolled newspaper, only to use it to launch a weak blow at him.

XXX

A while later, after what hald felt like a quietly cheerful breakfast on the porch to Toll Road, Eila had claimed one half of the newspaper for herself while he had opened the sports section for himself. Now she had pulled her legs up to the wooden bench she was sitting on, the newspaper spread over her lap, and chewed absent-mindedly on her lip while reading.

After another minute, she gave an annoyed sigh.

„Sorry to interrupt you, but did you read this ?" she asked, pointing at the article in question.

„Only the headline."

„Who does this guy want to make believe that he´s doing this right now for anything else than the upcoming elections ? Or let me ask the other way ´round, who does he think is gonna buy that ?"

„As far as I know, polls say that his chances are not that bad."

„This is like bread and circuses! I wouldn´t even trust this guy with five bucks!" she muttered. „Not to speak of legislative power or all my tax money!"

He nodded agreement. They shared a healthy mistrust against the media, Eila´s inside knowledge only confirming Toll Road´s musings about how politics and the big business tried - and partly succeeded - to use it for their own advantages. Where his teammates kept telling him that he was simply paranoid, Eila had only found it reassuring that there were still people left who wouldn´t just swallow everything the media spoon fed them.

He watched her expression change suddenly.

„Something wrong ?" he inquired.

She moved uncomfortably.

„Don´t get me wrong, but do you mind me reading the newspaper ?" she asked, pointing at the sheets in front of her.

„Why the hell should I mind you reading it ?" he inquired hesitantly.

He watched her frown deepen and waited patiently for her to answer.

She let the newspaper sink down to her lap with a sigh.

„You know, it may not be very tactful to bring it up, but the last..._guy_ I dated told me the day we broke up that he would never ever date a woman again who´s more interested in the newspaper than into him in the morning and that he would never have thought that he would _wish_ some day for a woman talking about getting her nails polished or her hair done differently - but that after having been with me for a while, he would make sure that the next one he´d be dating would not even be able to spell politics, not to mention blabbering about it the whole day."

Toll Road raised one eyebrow. He could tell from her whole posture how irritated she still felt about that.

„You know, he may have been right", he answered after a thoughtful moment, keeping a straight face. „You don´t need to know what´s in the newspaper to prepare my meals and do my laundry, do you ? It´s probably better if you hand it over."

In contrast to the last night, Eila had no doubt how to take his comment. Only because he didn´t allow his sarcastical streak to show very often didn´t mean he didn´t have one.

Bending over a little, crumpling the sides in front of her in the process, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

„You´re unbelievable", she mumbled lightly. Then she put the newspaper away and got up.

Not able to overcome the temptation, she stopped right next to his chair and slid one hand playfully over his shoulder to his chest.

„Want some more coffee, darlin ?" she asked with a deep look and submissive tone.

Toll Road sat back, breaking into a grin.

There it was again.

The girl was a witch, carefully disguised.

He joined the game nevertheless.

„You better hurry", he muttered. „Before I use that newspaper the only reasonable way to use it on a woman.

„Wow", she whispered amusedly, her hand still on his chest and her mouth close to his ear. „Where did you acquire that bad ass style, huh ?"

She placed another soft kiss on his bearded cheek, then left for the kitchen.

XXX

She left him amazed. Again.

He wondered if she had any idea how talented she was to meet people´s needs regarding communications. He had seen her doing it often enough at the library. Eila was somebody to give people the chance to talk first and to see what additional information she still might need afterwards. She would chat nicely with the old lady living alone around the corner for some moments if time permitted it, knowing that it was what the old lady was really coming for. She would wait patiently for the stuttering boy with the big glasses to finish telling her what he was looking for.

_She even made it through all these months with you without giving up on you, pal!_

She had a sarcastic streak he hadn´t expected, granted, but in contrast to one particular teammate of his, she didn´t use it shamelessly to let people know what she was thinking of them - or on people it was wasted on anyway. And he thought that he was able to handle that.

He pictured her for a moment how she had dozed off in his hammock on the porch the day before, exhausted after their rafting trip. She had been wearing that summer dress, granting him a good look at her legs and curves, the book she had brought resting on her belly where it had slipped from her hand. At that point, even gleeful Christmas might have fallen for her.

Well, the book could have been a problem, he mused. If she had been reading a fashion magazine, everything might have been alright. Instead, she had been reading something titled `To adapt the means to the end - the use of media in North Korea - an analysis´.

Toll Road pushed his glasses up to his forehead, thinking about it. No chance for her and Christmas that way - in the long run, a woman with brains would only throw Lee´s ego out of balance. Toll Road didn´t think of Lacey as especially dumb, regarding the fact that she had managed to find herself a well-off fool who was obviously too scared to end up like his teammates to open his eyes. But he was also aware of the fact that he himself could surely not afford to look down on Christmas for doing so.

It had been a while since one of his own acquaintances had stuck around for longer than some weeks. At some point during his last relationship, if one could have called it that, he had found himself finally using his money to try and impress the woman in question the moment he had started to fear that they would fail, intending to compensate for any probable shortcomings on his side. Well, they had failed nevertheless and it had been a contemptible thing to do. It had also been the point at which he had promised himself to rather stay alone instead of doing something cruel like this to his self esteem ever again. If the chemistry wasn´t right, no money would ever compensate for that, what would inevitably lead to him ending up as the cheatee again. So it would always be better to make a painful break than draw out the agony.

Eila returned at that moment, bending forward to refill his mug and to do the same with hers afterwards, sliding one palm softly over his shoulder the moment she passed him.

If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he had taken her here right for that reason. He could have taken her anywhere, to a weekend on their own private beach, with a holiday home that would have provided any luxury she could probably think of. But he had decided for this option on purpose. She had told him that she had been much more into outdoor sports before her accident. He knew from the picture wall in her apartment that it was most probably true. Tired of pretending, he had found himself deciding to take the straight way - to take her right here where he felt alright and to see what would happen.

It had been a decision made on his gut feeling. Still, the moment they had arrived the day before, he had felt more than nervous, every shortcoming and makeshift thing of the place suddenly standing out to him. But in the end, it had only taken two small sentences from her to make all his doubts vanish.

„This is a great place", she had mumbled, looking around to finally turn and enjoy the sight of the lake lying in front of them. „Give me a bottle of a red wine and a good book in addition and I´ll never leave!" His relief had been huge.

The rafting trip had been a great thing to do. She had been all tensed up in the beginning but he had been able to literally watch her starting to relax and getting the hang of it. Knowing that part of the river well enough, he had known that it would take a short while before they would reach the point where the real fun started. The moment it had started, it had been obvious that she was really enjoying it. She had been quite embarrassed later on for dozing off after their return to the lodge, but he had expected her to be tired out and couldn´t find a reason why she would be embarassed about that.

They had cooked together in the evening and had enjoyed dinner in the quiet atmosphere of the lodge.

Recalling the rest of the night triggered a mischievous grin he tried to suppress. Not keen on making the same mistakes again and again, he had forced himself to hold his fire longer than ever before. She had obviously had no objections to taking things easy at first, but somewhere down along the road, she had started to signal her readiness to, well, take the next step.

He reached out for his coffee to cover the leer he couldn´t suppress any longer.

Sleeping with a girl was one thing. Sleeping with a girl he was trying to establish a relationship with a completely different one. Toll Road had come to realize that if things didn´t work out in bed, they didn´t work out at all in the end, no matter how great everything else in that relationship would feel in the beginning. Then again, he had usually had to face the reverse of that problem, with no trouble in bed, but with everything else.

Well, there had been only one way to find out about that particular matter. Unfortunately, not knowing what the other was exactly expecting, any misunderstanding there lead usually to discomfort at best and total embarrassment at worst.

He recapitulated for himself that if he had known how damn ready she had been and how good they seemed to fit together in that regard, he would probably have given up on restraining himself earlier.

Eila chuckled and he realized belatedly that she had been observing him.

„A penny for your thoughts", she told him now.

„They´re not the kind I would ever burden you with", he answered lazily. He watched her break into a full grin, suspecting strongly that she had caught him in the act.


	6. The look

_short one..._

* * *

Eila watched Toll Road return to the porch, a flask in his hand. There was no lable on it, but someone had painted an odd stylized skull and crossed bones on it, as if to mark the contents of the flask as toxic.

„What´s that ?" she asked, watching him put the flask down to the table.

„Don´t ask", he told her with a grin. „The recipe is Barney´s secret."

She remembered him mention the name before as the one of the friend´s who co-owned the lodge.

She sat up.

„I take it that´s nothing to drink ?"

He nodded, pulling up a chair to sit down opposite from her.

„I wouldn´t recommend drinking it", he answered with a smirk.

He mused that he actually knew at least one certain friend of his who would even drink that stuff if he was running out of booze, but it surely was a bad idea.

„Gimme your arm", he said, nodding to her right arm and opening the flask.

Her eyes started to water the moment he carefully started to massage the clear liquid into her skin. The pungent smell made her grimace.

„What the hell...", she mumbled.

„Give it a moment", he commented with a grin. „You´re gonna appreciate it, believe me."

Whatever Barney used for his infernal mixture, the stuff served its purpose better than anything else Toll Road had ever tried against sore muscles.

„Is this really something to make my muscles relax or some kind of contraceptive ?" she inquired sardonically.

„Don´t worry", he commented good-humoredly. „It evaporates. You´re not going to smell like that for the rest of the day."

She watched him carefully sweeping his thumbs along her upper arm, appreciating the soft stretching of her tense muscles.

„Looks like you have some practice doing this", she commented.

„Practice martial arts long enough and you learn to take care of stuff like that."

He grinned suddenly.

„And I guess I never did that for someone that pretty before, so..."

Eila felt her cheeks starting to burn again. Thinking back to the day they had first met at the library, she would never have thought of that rather shy guy as such a charmer. After he hadn´t managed to ask her out for a whole year, she wondered what had happened that had made him loose his initial shyness.

„So you don´t do that for all your dates ?"

He gave her a surprised look.

„You know, I guess you´re overestimating the number of applicants."

She looked quite unconvinced.

„There´s no reason for you to worry", he assured her.

„That´s a matter of opinion", she only replied tartly. „When was the last time you looked into a mirror ?"

His expression darkened. His reaction startling her at first, she realized that she had probably hit a nerve, even if she didn´t know exactly which one.

„The problem is quite obvious, isn´t it", he muttered.

Eila narrowed her eyes.

„Are you gonna tell me that we´re talking about... ?" She pointed vaguely into the direction of one of his ears.

„Well, that´s what people are usually talking about", he replied defensively.

„Are you really gonna tell me that you are worried about your _looks _?"

She laughed out loud, her reaction leaving him puzzled. He felt annoyance rise.

„And what the hell is so funny about that ?" he inquired, his tone harsher than intended.

She bent forward and poked her fingertip softly against his biceps. She repeated the procedure, softly trying to poke his belly this time.

„You´re hiding the physique of a gladiator under these clothes - and not very successfully, by the way - and you worry about the visible consequences of a common sports injury ?"

„Well, most people don´t seem to think of it as that common", he replied. „And don´t tell me that you didn´t notice it."

„I did. But I told you that we have some wrestlers in the family. And I mean, come on, you didn´t tease me for wearing glasses either, did you ? And who in the world would dare to make fun of a guy like you ?"

When he didn´t answer, only shifting his chair a little and reaching for her other arm, she frowned.

„So there really are people doing that, huh ?" she mumbled.

„Let´s say there are people who are not smart enough to know when it is advisable to keep their mouths shut."

„Simple-minded!" she commented matter-of-factly. It was as hard to believe that a man of his built and fitness felt insecure about his outer appearance as it was to believe that there actually were people stupid enough to offend someone like him.

„Which only proves again that there are simply too many people out there who´ll understand one certain language only. Why am I surprised ?!" she added after another moment.

Toll Road found that he again shared her opinion, but decided for the cautious way and didn´t comment. He would only get even more agitated otherwise.

„By the way, what about that nickname of yours ?" she then suddenly asked.

„What about it ?" he asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

„What kind of a name is Toll Road ?" she inquired curiously, only to watch him smirk again.

„A fitting one."

The answer came straight and without any sarcasm.

„So that´s somehow related to your job, I take it ?"

Toll Road tried carefully not to tense at the question.

„Yeah."

To his relief, she didn´t press the matter.

„Is that friend who´s co-owning this place in the same business ?"

He frowned, looking slightly surprised by the question.

„Kind of. Why ?"

„Well, you said that stuff", - she pointed at the flask - ,„is his recipe."

„Well, he´s always been more into boxing."

„I imagine what you do requires a lot of training", she mused.

He nodded.

„Yeah."

„And now I´m keeping you from it ? Can you just take a three day break from that ?"

This question was answered by a chuckle on his side.

„That´s alright. And we have been doing sports, haven´t we ?"

Glancing at her, he realized that she was smiling.

„So, you´re allowed to have dirty thoughts and I am not ?" she asked.

„Well, I thought that´s one of the advantages of being a contemptible male", he answered with a shrug, feeling a little more relaxed again.

„Is that like with having a lot of notches to one´s bedpost ?" she inquired sarcastically. „Makes me a slut and you a hero ?"

„That´s a rather crude analogy", he muttered, slightly disgruntled.

„Well, but it´s true, isn´t it ?"

Searching for the reason for his mood changing again, he realized that he didn´t want anyone to talk about her like that - not even the woman herself.

„So what do you think ?" he asked, changing the subject. „You´re up for a ride ? Weather´s perfect today."

He threw her a quick glance while reaching for the flask again.

„No pun intended", he added.

Eila sat back, pulling one knee to her chest, and eyed him up. She took her time. In the end, he couldn´t bear her critical stare any longer without any reaction and raised one eyebrow.

„What ?" he asked.

Instead of an answer, she bent forward and kissed him. She took her time for this as well. He didn´t seem to mind. There was definitely no shyness on his side regarding that.

When she finally backed down, there was something about her smile and gaze that he had only seen once before, but nevertheless identified it correctly for what it was.

„You know", she said, getting up and reaching for him as if to pull him back to his feet. „Maybe later on."


	7. The insights

_second short one :)_

* * *

A while later on, clinging tightly to the man in front of her, Eila found that she was simply having a great time.

He had been right - the weather was perfect. He was a cautious driver and she enjoyed being that close to him, comfortably shielded from the wind by his large frame. Their first ride had been awfully short. Now they had the time for a longer drive and it took her only a short while to get at least a little accustomed to the whole thing. It took her even less time to start to really like it.

They had stolen three days for themselves and she mused that they both had been curious to find out how they would get along if put together for longer than a nice evening. She had enjoyed every minute so far and hoped that he felt the same way. Having gotten to know him better over the last weeks, bit by bit, she was still surprised by his initial shyness around her. Then again, after learning about his doubts about his outer appearance earlier that day, things had become at least a little bit clearer. But this was not only about looks, anyway. She loved his attentive and courteous manner. Him being quite eloquent despite his quiet nature. His strong sense of justice, even if he felt that it usually only seemed to land him in difficulties.

Toll Road in front of her was dwelling on his own thoughts. After their last conversation on the porch, he was again glad that he had managed to invite her here. He wondered if she had any idea how hard a thing it had been for him. Alright, they had been dating for a while, had been out for dinner, to the movies, to a reading. If she hadn´t wanted to be seen with a guy like him in public, she would simply have declined to go out with him. But a whole weekend was something completely different. He had tried his best to read the signs before he had finally dared to ask her. But then again, every time when he had just had managed to make up his mind about the matter, the doubts had been back.

In the end, it had been a good idea to leave town, go somewhere where they would have some time on their own. The last thing he wanted would have been running into one of the guys (argh Satzbau?). They were not only colleagues, not simply friends, but family, and in his case, the only family he had left. But then again, especially family could be a damn pain in the ass. He and Eila didn´t know each other very good so far, and he wasn´t keen on her ever getting to know him the way the guys did. Besides that, he didn´t need them to embarrass him in front of her or make snide comments about his supposedly weird beliefs or his so called paranoia.

He could hardly believe how easy things felt. He didn´t feel like he needed to play-act or as if he had to entertain her constantly. In fact, her company felt that agreeable that he had started to worry again. They shared a lot of beliefs and interests, their general attitudes towards life turning out to be surprisingly similar.

Because of her job, Eila had realized as well that the world out there was full of wolves and they both knew that they would not be kept away simply by pretending that they were not there. Still, it hadn´t made her lose, but probably acquire the ability to enjoy the comforts of a relatively safe life in the first place.

Then again, exactly those were her insights of hers into the workings of politics and war that had started to worry him. Eila had visited many crisis areas over the last ten years. She knew what war and its consequences of it looked like. And by that, she had already seen much more of his own actual business than he would have wanted her to. Besides that, he feared that she was already suspecting that he was keeping things from her.

And there could be no doubt how she would react if she would find out about what he really did for a living.

The last thought made him tighten his grip on the handles of the bike. He had somehow managed to silence his conscience so far, but he knew that it would get harder the more time they would spend together - and the worse his crush on her was going to get.


	8. The ride

When he finally pulled over to a deserted looking gas station, she tried her best to get off the bike without breaking her neck, then watched him getting off as well.

„So ?" he asked.

She broke into a smile.

„That was great!"

„I hoped you´d like it."

She only smiled, keeping herself from telling him how much she had liked the whole day so far.

„Would you excuse me ?" she asked then, gazing at the entrance to the small shop.

He only nodded.

XXX

Waiting for Eila to return from the rest room, Toll Road grabbed two bottles of water out of the only fridge. With the exception of the girl behind the counter, the dusty shop was empty. Busy studying to contents of some sweet snack, he only glanced briefly at the car arriving outside.

The moment of inattention took its toll immediately. A moment later, the door was pushed open. Toll Road ducked out of reflex at the sound of a shotgun being loaded.

„The money, darlin´ !" the new arrived barked, glancing shortly around, obviously contented to find the girl alone. He had obviously not noticed the second customer whose large frame was nicely hidden by the place's only shelf.

Toll Road suppressed a groan, wondering if these idiots couldn´t have found themselves another time and place to rob a gas station. From where he stood, he could glimpse the guy threatening the girl as well as his companion outside who had gotten out of the car by now to watch the door. The right side of the room, from where Eila had accessed the restroom was out of his sight. He could only hope that she wouldn´t march right into this mess right now.

Glancing around the corner of the shelf, he tried to evaluate the situation. The man holding the shotgun was masked, but didn´t look very professional otherwise. He was tall and wiry, in ragged jeans and shirt, and didn´t look like much of a challenge. His companion outside was smaller and looked even more scrawny. Unfortunately, there was no way for Toll Road to tell if he was also carrying a gun, but he thought of that as likely. The girl behind the counter had opened the cash register by now. Toll Road mused that she clearly remembered his presence and hoped that she wouldn´t lose her nerve. He didn´t intend to endanger her any more, but he couldn´t risk to take action as long as the guy was pointing the gun at her.

„Hey !" Eila suddenly barked from the right. Never having heard her shout before, her voice sounded strange to Toll Road. Nevertheless, the guy with the gun turned, pointing the shotgun to where the exclamation had come from.

Even without knowing if the second one out there was armed as well, Toll Road took his chance.

He was on the guy in an instant, smashing him hard down onto the counter. His opponent, completely taken by surprise, dropped the weapon and cried out, so did the girl behind the counter. Nevertheless, she was quick-witted enough to grab the weapon.

The robber gasped. His right hand still in Toll Road´s grip, he suddenly held a knife in his left one. Toll Road, aware of both the knife and the guy´s friend outside, made short work of him. His wrist snapped with a sickening sound, causing the man to howl with pain.

„Call the police !" Toll Road barked at the girl, grabbing the weapon out of her hand. Hearing his friend cry out, the one guarding the door had decided to make a run for it. Toll Road didn´t hesitate. The first shot made the glass entrance doorexplode, the second one hit one of their car´s tires. After that, it took Toll Road only some quick steps, a well-placed punch and an elbow strike to the take the second robber down as well.

XXX

„Well, thanks", the police officer told them a while later on, nodding to Eila and Toll Road. „That´s all for the moment. We´ll get in touch with you if there are any further questions."

They returned the nod, watching the man walk over to the ambulance and the police car, where one of the robbers and the girl were treated.

„Damn, that girl was lucky that you were around", Eila said, shaking her head. She turned back to him, noticing that his expression had visibly darkened.

„Let´s head back", he only mumbled.

XXX

Eila was surprised when Toll Road stopped, after what had not even been half the way back.

„What´s wrong ?" she asked after he had pulled over.

„Get off", he demanded.

„What ?" she asked, surprised.

He turned to look at her.

„I said get off !"

Despite his obviously dark mood, he reached for her to help her getting off the bike, then followed.

„What´s wrong ?" she asked, looking uncomfortably up to him.

He stared fiercely down to her. She had noticed his agitation before, but had now to realize that he was obviously only one step from freaking out. At the first moment unable to talk, he put his hands to his waist, the muscles of his jaw clenching while he glared at her.

Eila had to admit that he looked suddenly quite intimidating.

„You know, dump me for that", he finally said, fighting hard to control his anger, "but listen closely - if you´re ever, _ever_ going to do something that _bloody_ stupid again..."

The level of his voice had steadily risen with every word and he knew that he wouldn´t be able to finish the sentence without shouting at her.

„Then what ?" she asked after a moment.

„Then I am going to forget myself!" he barked, turning half away from her. He didn´t want to shout at her, but it was just impossible to restrain his anger any longer.

„Why the hell are you suddenly so angry ? I didn´t do anything!"

„You _didn´t do_ anything ? How could you draw this guys´ attention to yourself?!"

„I saw what you were up to!"

„I would have managed !"

„There was _a wall_ between this guy and me! There was no time ! And by the way, what exactly qualified _you_ to play the hero ?"

He turned back to her.

„I´ve been_ trained _to handle situations like this!" he shouted.

She was admittedly as impressed by the volume of his voice as by his reasoning.

„I didn´t know that", she said quietly after a moment.

„So now you do!"

„Well, it was the only diversion I could think of", she reasoned. „The risk seemed acceptable to me..."

„It wasn't acceptable! You had no idea how many others there were! What if I couldn´t have acted without getting into another one´s line of fire? What if this guy had come after you?"

„Stop shouting, alright ? You´re scaring me!"

„Damn, I hope I do! Have you no common sense?!"

After having blown some steam off, they stood, glaring at each other. His anger aside, Toll Road had to realize that she was obviously not willing to let him stare her down.

After a moment, they both realized the somewhat ridiculous situation.

„You´re done shouting at me?" she asked eventually.

„You´re lucky that I am still only shouting", he answered, a lot calmer than before, but still upset.

„What else do you have in mind ?" she inquired sarcastically. „Give me a good hiding?"

He only gave a small sound of disapproval at her words. He felt like punching something. Hard. He was used to tense situations, no doubt about that, but not to watch the girl he was with stepping into the line of fire. He knew that he would probably not have reacted as fiercely as he had done if she hadn´t been around, but he had wanted to make immediately sure that none of these idiots would be a threat to her. That seemed quite unfair regarding that they had been a much more direct threat to the girl behind the counter, a fact which didn´t exactly comfort his conscience either.

„You still don´t realize how foolish that was, do you!?" he inquired.

She averted her gaze, feeling suddenly very tired. The shock alone would have been enough to unsettle her.

Toll Road realized belatedly how strained she suddenly looked. Well, luckily, not everyone was used to witnessing shit like that every day.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke.

„So, what you´re gonna do ?" she asked then. „Abandon me here ?"

„I am sorry", he said abruptly. „But the situation was critical enough without you risking life and limb. And I simply don´t want you to get shot by some freak the first weekend we spend together!"

„If I had known that you specialise in stuff like that..."

„That training´s been a long time ago", he explained hesitantly, his bad conscience getting only worse again. „And even if you had known about it, would you really have done nothing ?"

She shrugged, glancing around the lonely spot he had chosen to pull over.

„I don´t know."

Her gaze returned to his face.

„I´m really sorry", he repeated.

„Me too", she muttered. Then she took a step forward.

Realizing her intentions, he put his arms around her.

„Let´s head back", he muttered.

She nodded, but it took them another whole minute after that until they finally moved.


End file.
